


A Real Recipe For Romance.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McSpirk., Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, True Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Treat yourself to---A Tasty Trio.---(Now we are REALLY cooking!)





	A Real Recipe For Romance.

Essential Ingredients---

James T Kirk.

Mr. Spock.

Leonard 'Bones' McCoy.

Star-Dust.

Complete Cooking Method---

Firstly prepare a large enough container to hold all the ingredients.

Take- a satisfactory sized serving of an exceptionally classic'ly handsome Star Ship Captain.

Then add-a generous helping of a very vague'ly attractive Star Ships First Officer.

Throw in-a full-filling portion of a deliciously desirable Star Ships Chief Medical Officer.

Shake over a sprinkling of star dust to complete the mixture.

Incorporate all these ingredients thoroughly together.

Slowly simmer until the whole mixture comes up to boiling point-becoming steaming hot.

On no account make any attempt to separate these ingredients-once fully amalgamated.

Do not remove from heat until all the ingredients appear to be cooked to complete satisfaction.

Cooking Times---

Variable-observation is required until senses reveal-all these ingredients seem to be-very well done indeed.

Warning---

Risk of burning-never attempt to taste the flavour-full ingredients during the cooking process.

Final Note---

Left-overs may be re-heated- if so desired.

Relax and enjoy!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea--- That the other Star Trek Series's did not find the right mix of ingredients!  
> Up-Date: I was thinking of the nursery rhyme... Rub-a-dub-dub-3 men in a tub...again, I recently added a hint of it in another work, but now I see that it can be very well applied to this story-idea, even more so!


End file.
